


Instagram Kisses

by bistony



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, eliott has good taste in music, literally pure fluff, movies - Freeform, they tried to study for a bit and gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistony/pseuds/bistony
Summary: instagram: lucallemant posted a photolucallemant: wishing I had a bf/gf to chat shit to so studying bio wasn’t so boring :/@srodulv liked your post@srodulv commented: :p





	Instagram Kisses

_instagram: lucallemant posted a photo_

**lucallemant:** wishing I had a bf/gf to chat shit to so studying bio wasn’t so boring :/

_@srodulv liked your post_

_@srodulv commented: :p_

Lucas stares down at his phone in confusion, why was Eliott of all people commenting on his post, one that wasn’t even serious. Not really anyways, Lucas would love some company right now to stop him going out if his mind from boredom, but his friends were somewhere…

Lucas decided he didn’t want to know after he’d text one of the boys asking where he was, and in reply had received a string of suggestive emojis.

So not an option then.

Back to the issue at hand though, Lucas was still confused. He and Eliott had spoken before, quite a lot actually since Eliott was in his Biology class and they were often paired together for experiments. Lucas liked Eliott a lot, from the outside he seemed all dark and mysterious but after just a few classes talking to him Lucas found he was basically an open book, only for the people he liked though, Eliott’s words, not his. Lucas remembers blushing madly when Eliott had said that to him.

That was the problem, Eliott was _hot._ Like ridiculously, like no human should actually be allowed to look like that because it’s quite frankly bad for Lucas’ health. And he may have a small crush on the boy.

They’d never talked outside of class though, they were in completely different friendship groups and besides passing smiles in the corridors moving from class to class, they never interacted with each other.

And now Eliott was commenting on his post, a post with that caption, and Lucas doesn’t know how he’s meant to feel about that. He’s always been too scared to say anything to Eliott through the app, even though they’d followed each other a few months ago.

Lucas’ phone lit up again.

_@srodulv sent you a message_

His heart does something weird in his chest. He tells himself he’s just being ridiculous and opens the message.

_@srodulv: you need a study buddy? xx_

Lucas’ heart was suddenly hammering in his chest, because why had Eliott suddenly decided to contact him after that particular post? But then Eliott had also called him ‘buddy’, and Lucas was getting seriously mixed signals here. He pushed back his thoughts and replied. 

 _@lucallemant_ : yesss _bored out of my mind :p xx_

And apparently kisses were a thing they sent to each other, Lucas seriously had no idea what was happening.

_@srodulv: me too, your place or mine? xx_

Lucas couldn’t help the way his eyes widened at that, he knew that definitely wasn’t what Eliott meant but-

_@srodulv: that sounded a bit suggestive huh? oops xx_

Lucas shook his head and couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face, a smile that he always seemed to get when it comes to Eliott, whether it be because Eliott’s in the middle of telling Lucas some ridiculous story or messed up something in an experiment, pouting at Lucas when he laughs at him. It’s always way too fond but Eliott’s never said anything about it, always just smiled back brightly making Lucas maybe possibly fall a bit in love with him.

It’s a wonder they’ve never met up outside of school, they get on so well after all, that’s probably Lucas’ fault for being so shy, but then Eliott has never said anything either.

_@srodulv: Lucas?_

Lucas realises he’s just been staring at his phone with a stupid smile on his face and curses himself, tapping out a reply.

_@lucallemant: my place? no ones home till tomorrow xx_

_@srodulv: that right lol? xx_

_@lucallemant: shit I didn’t mean- i’m literally so stupid_

_@srodulv: hahahaha it’s fine Lulu I know what you mean xx_

_@srodulv: send me your address and i’ll see you in 20? x_

Lucas mentally slaps himself for his stupidity but grins because, to be fair, Eliott did it first and he obviously doesn’t mind whatever weird flirty undertone they have in their messages. Unless Lucas is just overthinking again, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter.

As Lucas sends his address it kind of hits him that Eliott, the guy he’s had a sort of crush (okay big crush) on for the past six months is coming to his house, and they’ll be alone, Lucas just told him that, and he really needs to find a way to calm his racing heart and keep his feelings in check by the time he gets here. He reminds himself that Eliott is just coming to study, it’s quieter here after all.

Lucas has managed to pull himself together by the time he hears Eliott’s car pull onto the driveway and knuckles rapping on the door. He glances one more time at his room, which he had panicked and tried to clean a bit when he realised there was books and clothes lying all over the floor after he’d messaged Eliott. Satisfied that it looked okay, he rushed down the stairs to get the door.

Lucas is slightly taken aback when he opens the door, seeing Eliott holding some books to his chest is weird outside of school for some reason. But he looks amazing, black ripped jeans, leather jacket and what Lucas thinks is a Nirvana tee underneath. His eyes are striking as always, but what Lucas is most surprised by is the lack of product in Eliott’s hair. 

Normally the boy wears it perfectly styled, but today it looks fluffy and productless and Lucas really wants to run his fingers through it. Eliott’s dark blue eyes and lack of styled hair are making him look so soft, and it’s obvious he’s trying to make up for it with his clothing but Lucas’ heart feels like it’s going to burst, and he just wants to gather the taller boy in his arms and hug him tight. 

Eliott lifts a hand to run through his hair when Lucas’ eyes land there and coughs a little awkwardly, like he’s embarrassed.

“Couldn’t really be bothered to do anything with it today.” He says, laughing nervously, Lucas just smiles and moves to let Eliott in the house. Eliott’s muttering something under his breath as he passes that Lucas doesn’t quite catch but it sounded something like “probably should have though.” but really why would he be worried about Lucas seeing him with unstyled hair?

He brushes it off, taking Eliott’s jacket from him when he looks a little lost as to where to put it, and he swears the boy blushes a little, or maybe he’s making it up. 

Lucas directs Eliott to his room upstairs and goes to the kitchen to grab them drinks and snacks. When he gets back to his room he grins seeing Eliott’s already thrown his books all over the floor and settled himself in the middle of them. He smiles up at Lucas when he walks in though, and gestures to where Lucas’ ipod is sitting on top of his speaker.

“Hope you don’t mind I put some music on, just tell me if it’s not your thing, we can change it.” 

Lucas listens for a second, trying to place the song while Eliott stands to grab one of the bags of chocolate buttons in his arms, sticking his tongue out at Lucas when he feigns irritation.

“Queen? I’m cool with that, you have good taste.” He says, pointing to Eliott’s shirt.

Eliott grins and Lucas plops himself back down on his desk chair, spinning it around to face Eliott when he speaks. 

“Okay so there’s this thing I don’t get about the experiment we did the other day and I was hoping you could explain it to me, but then we can do something fun, like video games or- oh there’s actually this movie I really want you to watch if you haven’t seen it already.” Eliott rambles, nose in his book, scribbling something down in it.

“Sure,” Says Lucas, “I think I got that experiment down.” His heart does that weird thing again when Eliott turns to smile at him, it’s softer than the others they’ve exchanged so far. “I mean I know we don’t have a test or anything but didn’t you wanna-“

“Lucas Lucas Lucas,” Eliott interrupts him, sitting up from where he was lying on the carpet and crossing his legs, “no one actually gets together to study, you know that, and I have no idea why we’ve never hung out outside of school before because your cool and I like you, so let’s do something fun instead yeah?”

Like? Eliott likes him?

Lucas knows Eliott likes him. But his brain is kind of short circuiting right now because Eliott liking him could mean something or it could mean nothing.

He mentally shakes himself out of it, telling his brain to stop being stupid because obviously Eliott just means he likes Lucas as a friend and wants to hang out with him like friends do… yeah that sounds right.

Lucas isn’t worried about his Biology grade, he does really well in that class actually, and it would be fun to just hang out with Eliott, watch that movie he wants him to see, so he nods (as if he could ever say no to Eliott anyway, he’s halfway in love with the boy).

“Sounds like a plan.”

-

Around an hour later they’ve packed away their books and moved downstairs to where the bigger TV is, and Eliott is putting the movie on.

“Not quite Netflix and chill but...” He grins at Lucas, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Lucas shakes his head laughing nervously, pushing down the thoughts that threatened to rise up in his head if he thought about the implications of that too much. Eliott didn’t seem to notice though, just letting out a little cheer that Lucas thought was utterly adorable when the movie he wanted finally started to play. 

“I really hope you like this as much as I do.” Eliott says, and he looks like he’s trying to contain his excitement, happiness shining in his eyes and his lips threatening to curve up into a smile as he flops down next to Lucas on the couch, close, but not close enough that they’re touching. Lucas still shifts nervously though.

Lucas turns to the TV, intrigued as the movie starts to play.

“Bohemian Rhapsody? I meant to go and see that while it was in the cinema but I never got the chance, good pick.” Lucas says, and Eliott looks so happy knowing Lucas is most likely going to like the movie and it makes Lucas melt a little.

-

However long into the movie Lucas is really trying to concentrate on what’s going on, because it’s good, it’s so good, and in a normal situation his full attention would be on the TV. But at some point Eliott had decided that instead of using the rest of the couch, which is a decent size, he’d squish himself up against Lucas’ side. He even has a long arm behind him on the back of the couch, which, when did that even happen? Lucas doesn’t want to think about what that means, doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

He’ll take what he can get though, he wiggles a bit, settling into Eliott’s side and tries to ignore the thought that they’re way too close for this to be friendly.

It’s only after a few minutes of feeling eyes burning on the side of his face that Lucas turns to see if his brain is just being ridiculous again and playing tricks on him, or if Eliott is actually looking at him. They're so close that their noses bump when Lucas turns, and he can’t help the little gasp he lets out because Eliott is suddenly right there and he can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest again.

“Hi.” Lucas says stupidly, in almost a whisper, but Eliott seems to find it highly amusing, lips stretching into a smile that lights up his eyes the same way the excitement of watching the movie did. But he seems to have forgotten the movie, or maybe he’s also a little stunned by them being so close like Lucas is, if he is he doesn’t show it. His eyes bore into Lucas’, searching for something, Lucas doesn’t know what it is but he doesn’t put up any walls, he’ll happily let Eliott find whatever it is he’s looking for in him.

He seems to find it. “Your adorable.” is all the warning Eliott gives him before he’s letting his eyes slip shut, from how close they are Lucas can see his long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, and moves forward, capturing Lucas’ lips with his own. Lucas has never reacted so fast to anything in his whole life he doesn’t think, doesn’t hesitate to kiss Eliott back like he might have been thinking of doing for months now.

Their lips fit together so perfectly Lucas can hardly believe it, Eliott’s lips are just as soft as Lucas had imagined when he allowed himself to do so, but he hadn’t imagined that Eliott would reciprocate any kind of feelings he had for the other boy, and maybe he needs to take another breath before they continue because wow-

He can distantly hear ‘Love of my Life’ in the background, being sung by the thousands of people who were at that concert, and he feels his chest squeeze with too much emotion because he knows Eliott can hear it too. So instead he focuses on Eliott’s hand that has moved to cup the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there.

Eliott’s lips part, tongue flicking out to press at the seam of Lucas’ until he gives in and parts his own lips. Eliott licks at Lucas’ teeth, curling around his tongue taking over the kiss in a way that has Lucas desperately trying to stop himself letting out a moan into Eliott’s mouth. He should have expected, knowing Eliott, that the boy would kiss with everything he had.

Lucas is gentle in return, innocent to the point where he’s almost shy because he kind of expected Eliott to pull away the moment he had leaned his head forward, and say he was just messing with Lucas or something equally heart breaking.

  
But they’re really doing this together. Eliott captures Lucas’ tongue, sucking gently and this time Lucas does accidentally moan a little and it makes Eliott pull back, gasping for breath but grinning like he’s really proud of himself for making Lucas make that sound.

He’s only a little embarrassed but Eliott looks ridiculously happy and Lucas thinks he could live the rest of his life happy in this one place if Eliott would keep looking at him like that, like he’s just as happy to be with Lucas right now as Lucas is to be with him.

“Think we missed a bit of the movie, will have to rewind.” Eliott says, but makes no effort to actually move anywhere.

Lucas has no idea what to say, so he just says, “I like you,” and mentally slaps himself again. But Eliott giggles, actually giggles. “I mean I really, really like you Eliott.”

“Should hope so, i’ve only been flirting you for six months and then _that_ just happened.” He says and Lucas’ eyes go wide because six months!? All this time Lucas has been trying to push down what he’s feeling, locking away scenarios in which Eliott could like him back, and now he’s here telling him he’s liked Lucas back the whole damn time.

“Guess I should’ve said something sooner.” Lucas says, a little breathless still. Eliott’s looking at Lucas in that way again that makes him feel like he’s being studied, but he doesn’t mind, he hopes Eliott can see everything he’s feeling. Happy doesn’t really cover it, he laughs lightly.

“We both should’ve,” Eliott smiles, pauses for a minute, looking so fond Lucas really doesn’t know how he’s not just a puddle on the floor by now, “I really, really like you too Lulu,” He whispers like it’s a secret he only wants Lucas to know and the nickname makes Lucas’ heart flutter wildly.

Completely forgetting the movie he leans forward and kisses Eliott again.

 

La fin.

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun :)


End file.
